


"Do you believe in Reincarnation?"

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Link and Zelda have their memories, F/M, Man i just wanted fluffy zelink im sorry orz, Reincarnation, Very very very very far into the future, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: For the musical sounds that leaves him is from a life far, far into the beginning, way before their time.Back to when they weren't legends.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"Do you believe in Reincarnation?"

**Author's Note:**

> No names are dropped because im an idiot but i liked my short story enough to post it 😭 literally only 445 words EYE-

_"Do you believe in reincarnation?"_

Her voice is barely above a whisper, her eyes never leaving that of the setting sun, fingers twirling the ends of her long blond curls, legs folded on the stone wall. The other besides her barely has a reply of his own, leaning against the wall instead of sitting like her, hands folded behind his head. The question repeats in his head over and over, eyes narrowed as he attempts to think of an clear answer. However, she doesn't wait for a verbal response, instead, she places her hand on her lap, smiling softly. "I do," she begins explaining, "I always have. My father deems it such a silly thing, but..." He finally looks at her, a thick brown eyebrow raising as he tilts his head slightly.

The girl allows her eyes to break from the sunset, looking down and meeting his own bright blue eyes. Her smile never falls, and something stirs within him. "Call it what you will," she softly begins to explain more, rubbing her arm in slight embarrassment, "But... meeting you all those years ago... it just felt... felt _right._ As if we had met once before in another life time. It felt natural. Beautiful even." Her sun kissed face begins to redden in embarrassment as she continues, finally looking away from his gaze. 

"I-it just felt as if I had already known everything about you. As if our souls were connected in... such a way..."

There is a sudden silence that falls upon them, the clouds more darker than before, the sun nearly faded from view. The air had chilled ever so slight, the wind gently blowing through the trees, through their hair. The girl chuckles sadly suddenly, shaking her head. "You must... you must think I'm silly, don't you?"

The boy never answers verbally. Instead, his hand cautiously reach over to hers, gently grabbing them. When their eyes meet once more, it's his smile that she first sees. He shakes his head, answering her question, before lifting his other hand. With a nod of his head, lifting his pointer finger.

_I understand,_ he tells her.

They stand there for what feels like hours, her grip changing into that of a gentle squeeze and he returns it. Endless thoughts suddenly filling her head, before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

He can't help but gently chuckle, before closing his eyes, and hums at the comfort atmosphere that surrounds them, a sound that nearly brings tears to her eyes.

For the musical sounds that leaves him is from a life far, far into the beginning, way before their time.

Back to when they weren't legends.

**Author's Note:**

> An eternal love these two have fills me with warmth i wuv them,,, ALSO HINT HINT he hummed the Goddess Ballad ayeeee


End file.
